A New Angle
by CHAILYN
Summary: Jesse doesn't dissapear at the end of the episode 5.06 , and it has a major effect on Sam and Dean's life.


_Notes: tag to 5.06 The Children Are Our Future. I own nothing. _

_Summary: Jesse doesn't dissapear, what he does do is make a huge change in Sam and Dean's lives._

* * *

A New Angle

**-1-**

_**Change**_

* * *

"We can…keep him…" Dean suggested contemplatively, when Bobby posed the million dollar question.

He shrugged at the blank looks that both his brother and Bobby were giving him. It wasn't that hard to figure out, the kid was there, the kid needed to be taken care of, so he and Sam would take care of him.

They could do that. Dean leaned back against the wall, and glanced between his brother and Bobby. Yeah, they could do this.

"Keep…?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed together, trying to dissect what Dean was saying. "Keep Jesse?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, yeah, why not?"

Sam's reply had something to do with how he was a kid and they…they were not…he and Dean could not take care of a kid. But Bobby seemed to beat him to it.

"Maybe because he's not a damn lost mutt, ya idjit!" Bobby glanced up, was this really what the force to save the world was coming down to? "He's a living breathing _child _with demon powers."

"Well Bobby, we have to do something." Sam chewed on his lower lip, deep in thought. Bobby was right. "Somone has to take care of him."

And Bobby was right. Jesse wouldn't be safe here with the dozens of hunters that traipsed through.

"Hey, woah!" Dean waved his hand over their faces. "Maybe you didn't hear, but we can do this Bobby, Sam and I can take care of him."

"You." Bobby stifled a laugh, and straighted his cap. Had it escaped the boys attention that booze, women, and hunting weren't exactly compatiable with raising a functioning child? Wait, well, unless you were John Winchester, and love those boys as he did, they were not the most normal functioning adults. "Dean, what that hell do you know about raising a kid?"

He was surprised when a defensive look came across Dean's face. "Sam, check on Jesse." Dean said, his voice tight, no question of argument.

"Yeah…uh, sure Dean." Sam gave his brother a weird look, he didn't like to argue with Dean when he was like this.

"Are you _serious_? Really?" Dean shot a look at Sam's retreating back. "Really, Bobby? You know, I did it once-I _think _I can manage it again."

Bobby flinched, he hadn't meant to make this into a battle. He should have known how Dean would take it though, if there was anything the boy took serious as a heart attack it was that. And Dean was right, he knew the boy raised Sam-god knew he wouldn't argue that…but this was different.

"Dean, _Dean, _this kid…we don't know what's going to happen, this is-we're in the wildcard round."

"No." Dean shook his head, "Jesus, Bobby, so what? We throw in the towel? I didn't do it to my brother, and I'm not gonna do it to some scared kid either."

Bobby was running out of argument fast, he agreed that they should do something to help the kid but…

"Besides, whose more qualified to take care of a kid with demon powers?" Dean gave him a pointed glance. "Huh?"

Not that he was valuing life much, but he didn't dare remind Dean that Sam wasn't the poster boy for success in that area.

He sighed, resignedly. "He's a kid, Dean."

"He trusts Sam." Dean added, as a lingering thought. "Who better to show the kid what not to do, Bobby? If any of us can relate to him, its Sam."

No matter how much he'd still love to ignore it, it was true. What was the differnce? Jesse might have a demon parent, but Sam…it wasn't just a couple of drops of blood running through his veins, and knowing that scared the hell out of him.

Bobby released a long breath. Right, fine…he had to admit he didn't have a better idea. It was more dangerous for the kid to be here, maybe he'd be safer on the road. Sure as hell wouldn't make it easy for the s.o.b's to find him.

He handed Dean a book. "This is the best I can find, it talks about the offspring when an incubus mates with a human."

Dean flipped through it, and gave Bobby a confused look.

"It's not in English."

Oh yeah, Bobby looked heavenward, John just did a real bang up job. He should be proud.

"Let me guess, you don't read Arabic?" Really, in what world had he actually expected that Dean would use a language that wouldn't lead to sex.

"Arabic?" Dean looked at him stunned. "Like…_Arabic_, Arabic?"

"Give it to Sam, you idjit." He shook his head, poor kid.

--

"Oh…hey, Sam." Jesse looked up at him from the big chair he was sitting in. "Are we staying here…for awhile?"

Sam thought about it. He wasn't sure. He'd thought that it might have been best for him here, in one home with Bobby, but even though he didn't want to own up to it, he felt attached to Jesse. He didn't dare say that though, especially not to Dean.

What if they could help him, though? They'd already made it over one hurdle, ditching the demons at his house…maybe they could teach him, protect him…

"I don't know, Jesse."

He just didn't want to see the same thing happen to the kid that happened to him. History didn't have to repeat itself. He'd gone the wrong way, and maybe it could mean some kind of good…so he could show Jesse what way to not go.

"I want to stay with you…and Dean." Jesse said bluntly, "Can't I?"

"Is that what you want?" Dean leaned against the doorway looking at him, "You want to head back out with us."

Jesse nodded his head. "Can't I?"

Dean nodded his head, and tossed Sam the book. "For you."

Sam caught it, glancing at the title. "Arabic?"

Dean snorted, "Yeah, Bobby thinks you're fluent."

"No." Sam frowned, "I'm not exactly fluent."

He knew there hadn't been a chance in hell, even Sam had his limits.

"Ha." Dean laughed, "Guess we're out of luck."

"No." Sam articulated. "I'm not _fluent_, I can't speak it, Dean. I can read it just fine."

"You know other languages?" Jesse asked, looking intrigued. "Like French, or Spanish?"

Sam nodded his head. "French, Latin, Spanish, I can speak a little German, and I can read in a lot more languages."

"Wow." Jesse looked up at him with a look of hero worship. "I was learning French in school. What lanuages do you know, Dean? Do you speak French?"

Dean grinned. "Ceci est un plaisir pour faire votre connaissance. vous êtes beau, comme un papillon. Aimeriez-vous vous coucher avec moi?"

Sam shook his head. "Nice, Dean."

Really, what was that? One of the three things in brother knew how to say in another language. He should have expected it. There was that, and 'I'll have the pie.'

Jesse's eyebrow's furrowed, "will you…me…-I don't know the rest."

"We can work on, if you'd like." Sam offered, looking up and shaking his head at Dean, shoving the book in his bag. "I mean, I don't know how you can go to school but, we'll work around it…"

Sam glanced up at his brother. "We'll stop at Barnes & Noble, in the city, and grab some textbooks."

Jesse crinkled his nose. "Like schoolbooks?"

"Sam, really, you're gonna make the kid _study_?" Dean shook his head and laughed.

"There's no excuse to just…stop." Sam grabbed up his bag, and Dean was struck dumb almost by how excited Sam looked about this teaching business. "It'll be fun, you can learn about things that really interest you."

Dean didn't have the heart to tease Sam. He could see the gears in his brother's head already working out a schedule. It reminded him of Sam before, before everything got so messed up, before they grew up…it was the little brother who was thrilled because he had convinced their dad to make a side trip to the book store.

He missed that Sam.

"Like animals?" Jesse asked, "Can we study animals?"

Sam smiled at him, and nodded his head. "Definitly."

"I like Goosbumps." Jesse told him. "I read them all…at least I think I have."

Oh yeah, Dean thought, these two were going to get on famously.

"Got your bag?" Sam asked, handing Jesse his jacket.

Jesse nodded his head, and Dean felt a little sickening feeling as he watched his brother help the kid out.

This was what Sam was never going to have. This was just another thing his brother lost along with Jess. He almost could have pictured the kid they would have had, maybe he would have been like Jesse. Sam would have bought him a dog, and Jess would bake cookies, they'd take trips to stupid places like Disney World, and when he woke up crying because of the monster in the closet, Sam would check the closet, and tell him they're just make believe. He'd tell him there's no such thing as monsters.

God, it made him sick to his somach.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam repeated his broher's name. Dean looked tired, maybe thy should have just bunked down at Bobby's for the night.

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean shook himself out of it. Didn't matter, didn't exist. "Ready to go?"

Jesse nodded his head, and Dean grabbed his back up off of the floor for him.

"Lets go then."

--


End file.
